3:16am
by ComfortInEmptiness
Summary: 'Perspiration clung to my body. Knees were gathered close to my chest as I pushed the vibrating tool into my center.' Pure Paily Smut. You've been warned! [Updated 8x20]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own.

Of course this is smut. Of course I'm not ashamed.

I love comments. Depending on if you guys enjoy this maybe it'll be more then a one shot.

* * *

Emily

_I keep thinking we could be something -or maybe we're just nothing at all_

The movable muscular organ attached to the floor of my mouth slipped through the crevices of my lips slithering over the plump pink folds that made up my mouth. I ran my hand through my hair and clenched my eyes shut. Perspiration clung to my body. Knees were gathered close to my chest as I pushed the vibrating tool into my center. I rotated my hips as my essence adorn my fingers and the toy.

My hand twists and surges forward. Moving from a slow pace, transforming to quick, and back to slow again. I moaned. Moaned my satisfaction and disappointment. Satisfied that I was finally tackling that tension that swam throughout my body. Disappointed because I wanted someone to push away that tension instead of me having use the battery operated equipment. I spread my legs as I found a rhythm. I suck on my bottom lip as I felt my body ready to give in. My orgasm ready to make its announcement. That orgasm trying to take me from disappointment to slightly satisfied for the night. I moved that vibrator with a vengeance. Moved to where my moans where becoming uncontrollable. Groans threatened to wake up my mother. Bit my bottom lip to choke down the noise.

Just when I was about to completely lose control the toy began to slow down. Slowed until it became nonexistent. Eyes shot open as it came to a screeching halt. "Please... not. Now." I was so close. So close and the batteries ran out.

I wanted to scream out and sling the damn toy across the room - noise that would surely wake my mother. So I don't. Calm down and opted to dropping the toy on my carpeted floor.

My body was aching. Center throbbing so I picked up my phone and called the first person that popped in my head. "Do you know what time it is?" No preamble – just straight to the point.

"Paige... I need to see you."

"Do you know what time it is Emily?" She asks again. Expecting an answer this time I presumed.

Again I ignore her. "Come over... Just come over." I hang up. Don't give her time to respond. I jump up and rush to the bathroom to freshen up. Unsure if she'll come. Not sure if plea will go unanswered. Thirty minutes later just as I felt myself dozing off into a frustrated sleep my phone vibrates indicating I have a message.

'_I'm here let me in'_

I rush downstairs and let her in. Sneak her to my bedroom. The door barely closes before my hands are all over her. "This is the last time." I moan into her lips as mine connects with hers.

Paige pulls me closer. Hands on my hips as she smiles in the kiss. "I've heard that before."

"Promise this time."

"Sure it is... you know I am who I am" she says nonchalantly. Eyebrows raised accompanied by a shrug. "I won't apologize. I won't feel bad." Her face is no longer angelic and I finally see her for the beast she truly is. The monster my mother warned me about. "We are good. We're having fun. Why would you wanna fuck that up?"

"Don't you want something more? More than what your father thinks you should be."

"I'm good to you right?" She runs her fingers through my hair. Caresses the back of my neck and kisses me softly. Her lips - two little roses - tastes of strawberry. "You said you didn't care about what we called this." She whispers sending chills through me.

"I said that to keep you around. So I wouldn't scare you off." I was deeply in _like _with her. By the time I realized that we didn't want the same thing I was in too deep to back track. In too deep to walk away.

"Then don't do it now. I like you very much but, I'm perfect without titles."

"To justify what you do?"

One hand grabs firmly at my hair and yanks my head back. The other around my waist as she pulls me close. Her voice still above a whisper. "Stop." I grimace at the hold she has on me. Grips loosens a bit as she sees this. Again she kisses me. Deeply this time squeezing me into her as if she's trying to convince me that this is all we'll ever need. "Don't fuck us up."

"You fucked us up." I stammer a bit. But, still I give in. Give in to her kisses and hands over me. Give in to the _like _and continue to fall for her.

She snakes her hand around to my center. Rubs her hands against my shorts - softly then firmly. I moan in pleasure and groan in pain. Pained that I couldn't walk away from this tumultuous love affair. Pain that my body always gave in. "Should I stop then." She breathes into my ear and takes my lob into her mouth. Wasn't a question more of a statement.

My mind screamed for her to stop. My throbbing center urged her to continue. "Don't."

"See we're perfect." I shudder. She leads me over to the bed - pushes me down roughly and ranks my shorts off. This is what I wanted right? Content with what she was willing to give? Excepting of what she wouldn't. I lay back on the bed as she hovers over me.

She wasted no time in ravishing my body. Her lips moved from breast to my naval. Kissed, licked, blew it dry, and repeated the process. Moved from my naval toward my inner thighs. Teased me - kissed me there and moved down toward my feel. Kissed toes and moved back up. Put my left leg on her shoulder, scooped low and pressed lips against the back of my knees. Kissed back toward my throbbing center. Ran her fingers from the top to the bottom and back to the top. Pushed that same finger into her mouth. Sucked and groaned her reply of satisfaction. I squirmed under her. "Be still Em." She whispers in husky voice.

I shivered as my name rolled off her tongue so smoothly. Shivered as her lips wrapped around my clit. No more teasing. No more waiting. I felt her tongue snake out of her mouth as she moved it up and down my slit. I swiveled my hips as her tongue circled me. Pushed inside if me - I moaned and wrapped my legs around her neck. She reached up and pulled them away and spread my legs to either side of me. One hand came down and yanked at her hair pulling her closer (if that was possible), the other covered my mouth to keep from making to much noise.

"Yes. Just like that babe." I groaned as her thumb began making circular motions on my button.

She stops and looks at me. "If you don't keep it down I'm gonna stop." She growls up at me. Again her face is no longer angelic that monster rearing its ugly head.

"No... No don't. Please." I say as I pull her face back down to me. Again she licks, sucks, and press on my button. Desperately trying to finish what the vibrator started. "Oh god." My body stiffens. Hands grabs whatever they can get a hold of. Voice caught in my throat. My body shudders and I cum on her face. Paige keeps licking until my leg stops shaking. Keeps licking until my hands unclench the sheets. Keeps licking until my breath returns to normal.

"See we're completely perfect." She whispers.

I have to stop. Have to leave her alone. I watch her pull off her shirt and know that I can't.

Again I go against my better judgement and give into the _like_.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily

_I will l-o-v-e love you for the t-i-m-e time_

Exhaustion was stomping on my eyelids, dancing a slow and sensual routine. I sighed, ran my hands over my face, and rubbed my stinging eyes. I was in need of a much needed rest. I glance up at the clock near the door of the classroom and back at my classmates working diligently on an assignment. The I disturbed peace bothers me - the tranquility of the atmosphere opens the box of I welcomed thoughts letting them float freely through my head.

I though of last night or earlier this morning rather. Thought of what Paige was doing right now. Cursed myself for needing her so much. A need almost. Paige was self-absorbed and egotistical. Why were we always attracted to the very opposite of what we were searching for? Paige and I were never really an item; more like lost souls searching for a place in society. Created this ideal situation that worked for us. Correction. That worked for her. Nothing serious. Nothing solid. She was never around when I needed her but seemed to always show up when I wanted. From day one we had sort of an understanding. What we did in the absence of ones presence was of no concern of the other. Jealousy could never be a factor because our situation kept useless feelings at bay. Who we spent most of our time with when we weren't with each other didn't matter because our foundation wasn't built on solid ground.

The reality ate at me. I fell for her and she... well - didn't. From the beginning Paige has one foot in and one foot out. Mine firmly planes in the ground ready to claim what was mine. Or what I thought was mine anyway. Thought I could wait around until she came to her senses. Until she finally made a decision but, I was becoming restless. The more it seemed like she was going to turn over a new leaf the more she actually slipped away from me.

Reality tapped on my shoulders, digging its dingy nails into my skin. Teased that I would never have her the way I dreamed I would.

The sound of the bell snapped me out of my trance. Class had ended I sulked to lunch. "Up all night?" Spencer asks as I put my head on the lunch table.

"I couldn't sleep." I groaned.

"Warm milk."

I look up and give her an intense stare. "I'm not five Spencer."

"It still works though." She shrugs off my irritation and picks up her phone. "So my parents are having this stupid party at my house and forcing me to participate please come. Aria and Hanna are already in so that just leaves you."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." She says matter of factly.

I shake my head. "You know it wouldn't kill you to at least pretend to give me a choice."

"Why do the song and dance when we can just get to the good part."

"Touché... You're such an ass" I grumble in annoyance. My phone vibrates just as Hanna and Aria sit down.

_Meet me in the parking lot_

_No_

_Why not?_

_I'm having lunch. _I lie.

_NOW_

That nagging bitch reality creeps up again. Forces me to lie to the girls and I rush out to meet Paige. She's leaning against her car. A stupid smirk plastered on her face. "Hey beautiful."

"What do you want?"

"That." She pulls me close and runs her hands along the short length of my skirt before dipping under and brushing against me.

I shake my head furiously. "Told you last night was the last time." I said that. I did say that but, my body didn't quite catch up to where my words ended.

Paige opens the back door and slides in - waiting for me to join. Reluctantly I oblige. She pulls me close and kisses me. Her tongue parting my lips and darting in my mouth. Slow at first then fast and slow again. Hands runs over my thighs. Hands randomly brush against my center. "I wanna taste you."

I moan. Moaned at the thought of her lips caressing my _lips_. Her tongue flicking at my clit. With as much strength I muster a "No."

She laughs a little and pushes my back against the door. Scoots my bottom down so that she's face to face with what she called me out here for. "You sure."

Paige pushes my skirt up and inhales deeply at the site of me open and exposed. "Oh my..." I can't get the rest of the words out as she runs her tongue along my panties that are wet in anticipation of what to come. My right hand grabs a fist full of her hair.

"Tell me I can have it." She growls as she runs her fingers over my center. Teasing me.

"Fuck you." I whisper back. I don't give her the satisfaction. No. I won't give her the satisfaction. She cups me and pushes roughly against my throbbing center. The fingers that were tangled in her hair are now gripping her wrists. Trying to make the delicious feeling that she's causing to stop. I yelp. Not a painful yelp. But a yelp that you make when you are at the beginning of giving in.

Her hand still cups me. Still pushes so good against me as she snakes her way up towards me. My hands still tightly wrapped around her wrists. "Move your hand." Voice full of arousal. Face inches from mine. "Now." She demands as her lips latches onto my neck. Sucking and pushing. Pushing and sucking. Again. I reluctantly oblige. "Good girl."

"Hate you."

"I'm aware." She's back down there again. Eyeing me with so much lust. So much approval. She pulls my panties to the side and licked her lips. "So pretty." Lips collide with mine. Kissing ever so softly and gently. Sensually working me over. My eyes slam shut as my hips buck up at her. "Be still."

She holds me down as I try my best not to push myself against her. "Lick baby... Please lick." And lick she does.

* * *

**No she didn't. Yes she did. JUST. FUCKING. STOPPED. RIGHT. THERE. Do you guys want more? Let me know in the review secton.**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily

_Cont'd_

_She holds me down as I try my best not to push myself against her. "Lick baby... Please lick." And lick she does. _

"Like that?" She asks as she drags her tongue from the bottom to the top and back again. My head shakes violently up and down. "Say it."

"Yes." I manage to get out breathlessly. My head is spinning. Mind all over the place. Body tingling at the feel of her lips and hands on me.

Paige expertly flicks her tongue on my clit. Thumb at my opening making small firm circles. "So wet... so good." Her thumb teases me. Challenged me to beg for it. I don't.

Without warning her lips latch onto my clit. I forget about being in the school parking lot. Forget about all the reasons I shouldn't be here with her and just enjoy. Enjoy the tingling feeling that courses through my body. Enjoy the way Paige sensually makes love to the most intimate part of my body. Her hands pushes my shirt up. Exposing the red bra covering my breasts. Hands caress as tongue expertly plays in my wet tunnel. Hips start to move in sync. Head pressed against the window as one of my hands runs through her hair. She stops licking. Stops giving me the wonderful sensation that I desperately crave.

"I told you not to move."

"It feels soooooo good - please..."

"You need to be a good girl."

"...trying."

She smirks. A cocky look plastered on her face. Kisses me on my lips. My nectar on her tongue. I wrap my arms around her neck as I suck gently at her tongue. Draw her bottom lip into my mouth. Love tasting myself on her. Her hands slithers down to my opening legs. Inviting her into my tunnel.

"Can I put my fingers in?" I push myself against her indicating yes. "Words. I wanna here you say it."

"Just do it."

"Say it."

"Paige."

"Emily... Tell me what I want to hear and I'll give you what you so desperately want."

I hate her. I hate her and I don't want to say it. But, I love what she does to me. Love how her hands. Mouth. Fingers make me feel. Love how she pulls the naughty side out of me without abandon. I want her inside me - scratch that need her inside of me. "Fuck me."

"Louder." Her hands slides up and down my vagina. Fingers playing ever so slightly in my wetness.

"Paige please fuck me." I beg.

"Good girl."

Two fingers plunge in. Two fingers pull out and and slams back in again. I grab at the back of the drivers side head rest. Moan at the way those fingers strictly attacks my opening. Groan at those beautiful lips attacking my pulse point. She's driving me wild. Driving me insane as she toys with me.

"Move your hips." Without hesitation I do as I am told. Want to add to the pleasure that she delivers. "...how does it feel Em?"

"Fucking... amazing." Fingers curl in a come here motion. Touching a sweet spot that causes me to jerk backwards. Fingers slips out and she laughs.

Paige leans up and pulls me toward her. Puts me in a position to where I can't move and plunges back in. "You said you wanted me to fuck you."

"Oh my... sssssss." Those amazing fingers pushes and pulls mercilessly. Curls and probes. The car is quiet except for my moans and the sound of my wet center making love to her.

"You're so fucking wet Emily."

"You make me so fucking wet." I mutter back.

She leans her head down - licks at my hard clit. Slow and sensual. Fingers still digging fast and deep inside me. I'm almost there. Almost ready to explode. I close my eyes and focus on getting to that point of no return. She licks and explores. "Come on my face baby... just let go."

Hips meet her thrusts. Hands pressed firmly against her head holding her in place. "Right there Paige. Like that like that like that." Finger and tongue moving in sync now. Tongue matching the same feverish pace her fingers are making in me. Slowly but surely I'm getting there. Butterflies swarm my stomach. Knocking each other about as my back arches. Moans caught in my throat. Breath held awaiting the inevitable.

"My face... Go ahead." She moans out against me. With those simple words I let go. Let go and rained down on her face and hand. Fingers never letting up off me. Tongue still laps at me until I stop shaking. Stop moaning. Stop moving. Breathing again. Eyes open and looking at what she's done to me yet again. Paige sits up on her knees. Licking her lips and puts the same fingers that were embedded inside me into my mouth. I suck and groan at the taste of my nectar.

"Fuck." I grunt.

"My dad is going to be out of town for the weekend. Come over tonight... I've got a surprise."

"Finally coming out to the world."

She smirks and ignores my comment. "Lock the door when you've gotten yourself straightened up." Just like that she gets out of the car and stalks back toward school.

* * *

**A/N I have mad ghost readers. I'll happily post another chapter if the reviews begin to match more of what the views of this story is getting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N decided to give a little something from Paige's pov. The rest will most likely be Emily. **

* * *

Paige

_I can't change. Even if I tried _

The heavy precipitation reminds me of home. The vehicular traffic congestion pushes me back to Montreal. Places me in the middle of that sinful yet beautiful city. Rosewood and Montreal begin to coexist. The imagery of my mother taking me to Montreal's International Jazz Festival begins to unravel before my eyes. It was an occasion that showcased French speaking artists from all over. Residents of Montreal and neighboring cities gathered together in terraced parks – actually getting along for the seven sometimes ten day period that the festival lasted. I would smile in my mother's arms as she held me close, singing softly in my ear as the artist on stage performed. I would smile because my mother would smile, happy that she could let her guard down and enjoy life for a few days. Happy that she could pretend like many others that her life was perfect. Pretend that she actually had a purpose in life. We'd stay at that park until the stage props came down and loaded in the moving truck. Until the people no longer littered the area but the homeless and transients. Then, like the rest we'd step over trash and other miscellaneous things that littered the ground and embark on our journey home.

The imagery switches – my father and I standing inside of Dorval Airport, watching as my mothers plane pulls away from the terminal. Speeding down the runway the plane slowly tilts its nose upward as it lifts from the ground. I grab my fathers hand as we turn to leave. A violent eruption sounds behind us as the outburst rattles the windows. A symphony of screams and uncontrollable weeping swept throughout the airport. I clenched my eyes shut, hoping that what I'd just seen was simply apart of my intensely vivid imagination. Hoping that when I opened my eyes my mothers plane would be ascending safely toward the upper atmosphere. I opened my eyes only to see the combustion of parts of the plane, descending slowly toward the ground, hitting the pavement with a force that further broke the pieces apart. I opened my mouth to scream – nothing audible escaped. I opened my mouth to ask someone beside me was this really happening – still, nothing came out. The havoc that exploded within the vicinity of the airport told me that this indeed was truly happening. Without a doubt, within a couple of seconds my mother had been snatched from me. I could still feel her arms wrapped around me as she embraced me before boarding the plane. Hear her voice telling me that once she got settled that she'd send for me. Unfortunately that settlement never came.

The honking of car horns and obscenities spewing from the drivers next to me snatches me from the mental imagery. Pulls me back into the present. Rosewood and Montreal no longer coexist – it's just the watered down streets of downtown Rosewood filling my field of vision.

I finally arrive home as my mind steady goes on a walk about. I rush in the house and make my way to the bathroom.

Long digits ran across the edge of the razor as I stood inside of the bathroom. I bit my lip and ran the instrument softly across my wrist. Gently grazed it as I thought about the amount of pressure I would have to apply until the crimson liquid began to drain slowly from the wound. I looked up into the mirror, hating the imperfection that etched its way into my life. All I ever wanted to do was make my father happy. After all he was all that I had left.

I ran my tongue over my lips as my imagination swept me somewhere else. Again, I'm in Montreal. This time I'm in my room. Hands timidly pulls me close and lips press to mine. Her lips are soft and plump. Best friends. That's what we were but, wanted to be more. Couldn't be more because of our family. So for now we sneak around.

"How long will your father be away?"

"A while. Relax."

She laughs and continues to kiss me. I love kissing her. It felt... right. I kissed a couple of guys before her and I always felt awkward afterward. Like what I did was actually wrong.

I led her over to the bed and laid her down. "I love kissing you."

I smile and continue to kiss her. "You're lips are so sexy." I mumble into her mouth. She wraps her arms around my neck and slips her tongue in my mouth. At that moment I knew that whether it was with her or any other woman - in small feminine delicate arms would be where I'd forever remain. But, that moment wouldn't last long because for some reason my father came home early and caught us making out.

The anger in his voice. The hurt and disgust on his face would remain etched in my brain until I died. The months that followed were grueling. No more friends. No more school. I was to be home schooled until he _fixed_ me. No human interactions except devout Christians. That mean church everyday. Pray the gay away methods. And for a while I prayed. Prayed that I would be _normal_ again. Prayed that I could make him happy but, it didn't matter. I was who I was going to be for the rest of my days. I suppressed it and ignored it. Nothing worked. Nothing. I loved women. So I hid behind this facade. Kept it away from my father to spare his sanity.

The vibration and ringing of my phone in my pocket yanks me back to right now and back then vanishes. My hand jerks roughly across my wrist. I wince in pain and toss the razor into the sink. "Fuck." I yelped as I turned the knobs on the faucet and ran my bleeding wrist under the water. Curse the person on the other side of the phone – I yell for them to piss off although they couldn't here me. The area between my hand and forearm throbs and stings. I haven't mastered the art of becoming immune to the pain yet. Can't convince myself that the pain is only mental and not physical. Can't convince myself that as long as I believe it doesn't hurt then it doesn't.

I let the phone go to voicemail. A couple minutes later I get a text message.

_Are we still on for tonight?_

_Of course._

_Can't wait._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N been super busy hope this made up for the wait. If not - uhhh sue me. Comments are greatly appreciated and encouraged. **

* * *

Emily

I spread her legs and push them back so that her knees gently kiss her breasts. The smell of her sex enticing. Inviting me to have a taste. I lean forward and lick gently. Paige jerks forward and groans at the touch of my tongue on her. "Don't run from me."

"Not running." She's vulnerable. A rare site but, one that I enjoyed thoroughly. "Don't tease."

"Do you want me to stop."

She glared down at me. "Better not."

"Then stop trying to dictate." She sighs in defeat and let's her head collapse on the pillow under her head. I laugh up at her. "Now relax and let me enjoy this please."

I still have her legs held hostage. Pushed back as I place slow deep licks on her pussy. She gasps - arms fall to either side of her. Hands grip the sheets. She gasps and lets off a slow beautiful moan. "Yessssss." I giggle into her. Kiss her as if I'm passionately kissing her mouth. Slow and sensual.

"How do you want it."

"Stick your tongue in there." She says breathlessly. I let her legs fall to her side. Still open wide - still beckoning. I take two fingers and spread her open. My tongue pushes in as far as it can go. Slips out and licks to the top of her center and inside of her again. Movements are still slow. Still sensual. "Yes babe. Fucking... Perfect."

"You like that."

"Love that." My tongue ran up and down her slit and I let two fingers slide into her tight hole. I groaned as I pumped my fingers and made slow yet firm circles on her clit. "Love that... Fucking love that." I looked up - she's propped up on her elbows looking on as I feast on her wet center. "You look so good down there."

I smile and continue working my fingers and tongue at the same pace. "Taste so good." I groaned into her. Fingers wet from her insides.

"A little faster Em... Work your fingers faster." Fingers sped up. Tongue stayed the same. Curled my fingers and licked her clit. Without warning her walls are clenching my fingers and she's trying to scoot away. I held her in place and kept fucking and licking until she stops.

"You're so easy." I laugh and wipe my face with my hand.

"I needed that."

"Shows."

"Wait here." She jumps off the bed and rushes off into her closet emerging a couple minutes with a strap on. "Surprise."

"Uh... What?"

"You've always said you wondered what it would feel like."

"I didn't actually think you were listening. Let alone gonna go and buy one."

"So bad idea." She began unbuckling the harness.

"No no no... Just. You know surprised."

"Well I said I had surprise for you."

"That you did."

"Do you wanna?"

I hesitated. "Yes."

"Emily we don't have to. No pressure."

"No I want to." She smiles and walks toward me. "Lay back." Without hesitation she licks and sucks at me. Fingers playing in my center taking me to the edge and letting up when I was gonna come. "Hands and knees." She demands. I lazily do as I'm told. Moving slowly - head spinning from the assault she just laid on my pussy.

She grabs me and pushes me in the position she wants me in. I clearly was moving to slow for her satisfaction. Paige places her hand on the center of my back, arching my ass up as my face is lower to the bed. "Paige." I moaned out.

"I'll start off slow. Promise." The head of the dildo presses against me. I tense up at this new thing that tries to invade my walls. "Emily relax." I can feel her sit back on her heel and grab the lube. She squirts more on the cock and tosses it to the side. "Promise I won't hurt you."

"Ok." Again she places the head of the cock at my entrance and pushes. I relax this time and allow the head to slip in. I moaned as she thrusts the head gently. I grab the pillow that's in arm reach and bury my face into it. When she's all the way in she begins a steady pace - grabbing my waist and pulling me into her. "Oh myyyyyy..."

"Ummm hmm." Thrusts forward. Pulls backward. She works in a rhythm. "How does that feel?" I open my mouth to reply. The only thing I could get out was a satisfied groan. One hand reaches up to my hair, yanks my head back, and her voice growls in my ear. "How. Does. It. Feel?"

In between each word her thrusts are hard. Demanding. "Sooooo good." I manage to get out.

"Good." Paige lets go of my hair. Both hands settles comfortably on my shoulders. "I wanna fuck you hard... Can I?"

"Yes."

That verbal permission was all she needed. Thrusts become uncontrollable. Animalistic. And it felt. So. Good. Hands pull me into her as hips push into me. Pushing and pulling. Pulling and pushing. Hand collides with my ass. I yelp as the sound seemed to bounce off my ears ricochet around the room and back to my ears again.

"So good Paige... So fucking. God!" She hit a spot that had me moving away from her. The dildo slipped out - this empty feeling took its place.

"Don't run from me." Words that i spoke earlier echoes throughout the room. She crawls after me. Pushes my face into the bed with my ass in the air. "I know you want it."

She rubs the cock up and down my slit. Coating it with my juices. Without warning she slams into me. My back hunches as I try to lift my body up but, a hand stops me and holds me in place. "Don't you dare move." She says slamming into me.

"Slow... Just a little Paige." She ignores me and lunges forward. "Fuck." I groaned and bury my face into the bed. Again a hand snatches my head back.

"I wanna hear you."

Again she hits a spot that sends a jolt through my body. "Paige right there right there don't stop."

She lets go of my hair and does exactly what I asked. Yanking me backward and roughly pushing forward. I could feel that all to familiar feeling building up. Teetering at the edge as if it were afraid to show its face.

One hand reaches around me and rubs vigorously at my clit. "Just let go." And let go I did. Shaking. Screaming. Fell forward and she followed. Still rubbing, pushing, and trying to pull me backward. Prolonging my orgasm.

When I finally stopped. Came down and caught my breath I looked back at her and smiled.

"That was fucking... Wow." She laughs and kisses me. "I want more."

"Yes ma'm"


End file.
